TonDc University
by sapphos
Summary: Clarke moved away after her junior year of high school at Ark Private Academy. Freshman year at TonDc University she runs into some old friends and some new ones. Particularly a striking brunette with a bad attitude.


Clarke moved away after her junior year of high school at Ark Private Academy. Freshman year at TonDc University she runs into some old friends and some new ones. Particularly a striking brunette with a bad attitude.

"Clarke Griffin!" Tapping her clipboard, the dorm head growing impatient, "Clarke Griffin?!"

"Here! Sorry." Blond wavy hair bobbing past a sea of luggages lining the crowded TonDC University Dorm hallways. " I got lost on the way here."

The dead stare from the Lanky Staffer took the smile off of Clarke's face. " C2 with Octavia Blake. NEXT!"

Confused, Clarke scratched her head for a moment, confused at her lack of reaction. Oblivious to her a speeding bullet, bulldozed into her side.

"Argh!" Clarke and the person crashed into the pile of nearby unguarded luggages.

"Miss me, Clarkey?!" Wincing, Clarke opened her eyes to see Octavia Blake her best friend before she moved away. The brunette knew how to make an entrance, crushing her side in a hug the girl chuckled as she sat on top of Clarke's Stomach.

"Ouch, O. Nice to see you too, now please get off before you crush me!" Clarke whispered to the brunette,currently crushing her windpipe with her elbow.

"Oh! Sorry." Octavia bounced up, smiling from ear to ear, " I can't believe we are rooming together after all these years!"

Clarke and Octavia had been best friends since they were kids since their families were neighbors. When Clarke moved during junior year she lost touch from moving around so much.

"So has anyone else from our room showed up yet?" Clarke dropped her luggage as Octavia unlocked the doors to their new dorm suite. Students in freshman year were placed in suites with four students in two room twin suites at TonDc University.

"I know Raven is supposed to be coming by later, shes tuning up her Jeep. Not too sure who is the fourth mystery girl." Raven had been their best friend since middle school, Octavia and her becoming thick as thieves when Clarke moved.

Opening the door, Octavia spins around to face Clarke, bowing slightly. "Welcome to your humble abode princess Clarke."

"Quit it Octavia." Rolling her eyes Clarke dragged in her luggage and promptly dropping it in the closest bedroom Clarke collapses onto the sea of pillows.

"We need to celebrate tonight! Finally reunited after two years, Clarkey!" Octavia yelled from her bedroom.

Laughing, Clarke sat up from her bed, " I haven't even been back a day, Octavia. Can't we do it another night?"

Popping by the doorway clad in just a bra and jeans, Octavia looks at Clarke incredulously, "Clarke you're not 30 we are COLLEGE students, Lets party!" Sighing at her best friend Clarke sighs.

"Fine O. Just this once for old times sake."

"Hahaha I knew you'd cave! Raven's meeting up with us tonight at 8 and girly we are going to drink for old times sake." Laughing, Octavia's hair was all Clarke saw, the brunette zipping past the entrance as the girl went to pick out her outfit for the night's adventures.

"UGh!" Chuckling to herself she was glad to see her best friend never changed after all these years.

Not wanting to open her eyes, the blonde rolled to her side. Hazy memory of what happened the night before, Clarke suddenly was aware of the foreign body sleeping soundly next to her. At that realization Clarke's blue eyes shot open.

Regretting the sudden brightness she was greeted with Clarke groaned at the sun seeping through the dormitory blinds. Finally she sat up and craned her neck over the side of the bed at the mess of brown hair, Clarke tried to get a better look at the mystery girl.

"What happened last night?" Foggy memories of the night before Clarke began to remember the events leading up to her current predicament.

_Octavia laughed as the male bartender, Jasper made their ninth round of shots for the girls of the night and flirted with her shamelessly._

"_Thanks," Handing Raven and Clarke the tequila shots, Octavia began toasting the trio, "To new memories and best friends finally all being back together again." Laughing the girls downed the shots, just before Clarke got pushed from behind._

"_Sorry," turning around Clarke locked eyes with the brunette with the most striking eyes she had ever seen. _

"_Its okay," brushing away a few drops of alcohol that had gotten on her shirt Clarke looked up, checked out the brunette. Wearing black Doc Martens, jeans, white tea and a black leather jacket the brunette smirked at Clarke's wandering eyes. _

"_Lexa." The brunette putting her right hand at the small of her back, "Be careful or you'll slip….." _

"_Clarke." Meeting her gaze Clarke leaned into Lexa's grip. _

"_Nice to meet you Clarke." _

Crap. What happened after that and how had they wound up in bed together in her own dorm, naked no less? Absorbed in trying to remember every moment after that Clarke failed to notice the rustling beside her.

"Morning Princess."


End file.
